


Captive

by Lexifer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Drabble, Dungeon, Gen, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexifer/pseuds/Lexifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - 2k3 Usagi gets taken captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

The sharp snap of leather echoed through the empty underground chamber, bouncing off the barren stone walls before returning to Usagi's sensitive ears. He bit down hard on his gag and narrowed his eyes, pain flaring briefly across his bared back. He refused to make a sound. There would be no cries or whimpers for mercy from him. He was stronger than that.

The torchlight contorted their shadows on the wall in front of him, an almost welcome distraction from the lingering sting down the taut muscles of his back and flank. He tested the restraints once again, sparing a longing glance at his katana and wakizashi laying atop his blue kimono on the floor. Bound with rope by wrists and ankles to a large wagon wheel mounted on a vertical wooden post, Usagi hung spread eagle just above the floor. His wrists were taking the burden of his weight, the ropes chaffing. His head slumped forward between the iron spokes that pressed unyielding against his chest and abdomen.

From behind he heard the whisper of the strap pass through the air. It whipped a tender area on his lower back and this time he jerked and let out a ragged breath through his nose. He struggled and pulled on the ropes, the muscles of his arms and shoulders defined in the dancing shadows. His captor chuckled cruelly but Usagi ignored him, his jaw moving subtly as his sharp teeth worked through the wet strip of cloth in his mouth. Two more cracks of leather in quick succession almost made him groan but he squeezed his eyes shut and restrained it pridefully with considerable effort.

Usagi's back pricked and tingled, his breath heavy, wrists stinging from rotating them and tugging at his bonds. The dungeon grew silent, giving him a few moments of clarity to contemplate the vengeance he would wreak once he escaped from this contraption. He smiled fiercely to himself, only opening his eyes when he felt cold steel at his throat. He glared at his tormentor defiantly, spitting the shredded gag out at his feet. The tip of the tanto immediately pricked the underside of his chin in punishment, forcing him to wrench his head back and to the side to avoid a more severe cut. Then the blade slowly traveled down, tracing delicately along his trachea, the white fur parting in a precise trail.

He shivered and let out a long breath as the knife brushed gently across his chest between the spokes of the wheel. "Are you sure the Daimyo's men will not disturb us, Leonardo-san?"

Leonardo's ice blue eyes flicked up to his and he smiled. "I told them our training could get… _intense_ ," he said darkly. "They won't bother us, no matter how much you beg."

Usagi regarded him with a quirked brow. "We shall see who is begging by the end of the night," he replied with a smirk. He rolled his wrists, loosening the ropes another fraction, hands nearly free…


End file.
